Hannah's Past
by RedAmberGreen
Summary: The past is always been difficult for Hannah, so how is she going to tell the love of her life that she was once venerable? Don Flack/OC


_Hello, so this is a back story to 'Over the Edge' - It's basically why Hannah wanted to be a CSI and so forth. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own squat_

* * *

**Hannah's Past**

* * *

Hannah was sat on the sofa in Flack's apartment (it seemed she never left). Hannah heard the front door open and Don stormed in; he looked like he had, had a bad day at work. Hannah ran over to him.

"Don, love, what's wrong?" Hannah asked a caring look in her eyes. Don just ignored her and stormed to his bedroom. _'And his says I'm the childish_ _one' _Hannah thought. Hannah decided not to bother him in this state, she knew about men when there angry, she had experience and the scares to prove it, she knew Don would never hurt her but better safe than sorry.

Flack had just ignored her and stormed to his room, which he had to admit, was a tiny bit rude, okay very rude, he knew she wouldn't hold it against him. Flack decided to go talk to Hannah. He walked out of his bedroom and he found Hannah in the living room. She stood up when he came into the room.

"Hannah, baby, I'm sorry. I should have never walked of on you," Flack raised his hand to stroke her face but she flinched and pulled away. "Han, I'm not gonna hurt you, why'd you pull away like that?" Hannah didn't answer she just grabbed her coat and walked to the door. Flack saw the look of horror on her face that she had just did something that she didn't want to do.

"Sorry Don, I've got to go," she rushed to the door.

"Wait Hannah, where are you going and what is wrong with you?" Hannah let a tear slip and she dropped her coat.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never kept it from you," Hannah cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Kept what from me? Hannah, tell me!" Hannah collapsed in his arms, he carried her to the sofa and got her a glass of water.

After all the waterworks had stopped and Hannah had finally calmed down, she decided to talk.

"The reason why I flinch and jump a lot is because of my past, my very scary, dark past which I was hoping I could leave in England," Flack rubbed her arm, tears brewed in her eyes but she decided to carry on. "When I was twenty, I met this guy, I was still in collage but he was fun, but then we got serious. Mark, that's the guy: asked me to move in with him and I said yes, things were going great he was so sweet and funny and then it got really serious, he ask me to marry him and of course I was under his spell and I said yes: big mistake. God, how could I have been so stupid?" Hannah was sobbing now. Flack took her in his arms, she calmed down but she still had tears cascading down her cheeks.

"You're not stupid!" Flack made that perfectly clear, she carried on with the story.

"He had finally finish collage but because I wanted to be a CSI, I was still in school, he started drinking because I was never there and he had no one to have sex with, so he took my money and went to all the strip clubs, The first time he came home hammered and he asked, no demanded sex and I fought, god he was having none of that and he started to hit me. Mark hit me so hard that I can hardly remember that night, all I remember is that he did rape me, and I was too scared to leave him so, I stayed: another mistake," Hannah clutched Don's hand as she talked, fear laced in her voice. "As the weeks went by Mark kept hitting me but I didn't tell anyone., not even my sister who was living across the street from me. One night it got really serious. Mark came home again drunk and he once demanded sex, this time I fought back, and once again he hit me. Mark kept hitting me, he left me on the floor, But that week I had just found out I was pregnant with his baby, three months my doctor said. I remember him coming back out and seeing me on the floor, his eyes just turn black, I didn't know him anymore. Mark grabbed a knife from the kitchen, I begged him I told him that I was pregnant but he didn't care. He plunged the knife straight into my stomach; the neighbours must have heard me scream because I woke up in the hospital with my mum and dad by my side saying I had lost my baby. That drove me more than ever to finish collage and now I can catch killers who do this sort of thing and I can stop them,"

"I hope he went to prison," Flack said anger in his eyes.

"He did, he got 10 years, but I will never forget and I am so scarred of him finding me and hurting me,"

"He will never hurt you, because as long I'm around, he is not laying a single hand on you, I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what," Flack took Hannah in his arms and kissed her lovingly. and that when Hannah knew she was in love with Don and that what he said will always be true.

"Don, I love you"

"I love you and I always will" He gave her a very heated, loving kiss before he carried her to the bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms. Hannah knew she will always be safe.


End file.
